nationfandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth about the Arnmods
English | publisher = The House Publishers | date = 2010 in Lovia | editions = One (1st) | genre = Non-fiction > history | mediatype = Print (paperback and hardback) | pages = 342 pp | ratings = The Lovian News | previous = none | next = none }} 'How a Legend evolved: The Truth about the Arnmods '''is a non-fiction book written by Semyon Breyev in which he analyses how much truth there is in the various stories and legends surrounding the Arnmod brothers. Content Part One: Introduction Chapter I In the first chapter, Breyev introduces the subject of the book and draws some parallels between history and mythology. :''The tale of the Arnmods is a typical mythology. The history of Lovia, like any other country, is riddled with odd events that cannot seemingly be explained by pure reason, and the formation of the Arnmod legend is a reaction to these events, an attempt by simple people to explain a bewilderingly complicated world. : :From this simplistic viewpoint, the job of the storyteller does not look so different to that of the historian. They are both looking to explain the reason for events both past and present. However, there is a key difference; the storyteller is willing to sacrifice truth for the sake of a good story, whereas for the historian truth is all-important. For the storyteller, whether a explanation is true or not is unimportant, as long as it makes a good story. : :Ultimately, however, that is not enough. The nature of the human race ensures that we can never cease in our search for truth, and eventually, we have to probe deeper than what we have been told. In my opinion that does not need to ruin the story. In fact, knowing the truth about the Arnmods enhances our appreciation of the legend and allows us to understand it far better than before. When you have finished this book, I hope you will agree with me. : Chapter II In the second chapter, Breyev explains the methodology he used, and provides a general overview of the book: :The book is divided into three parts. The first is an introduction. The second is a collection of the 'evidence' that has been collected as to who and what the Arnmods were. The third part explains the various interpretations that can be drawn from this information He goes on to explicitly disclaim the view held by revisionist historians such as George Bradly-Lashawn that the Arnmods never existed. :Unlike some historians, I have maintained throughout this book the firm conviction that there were once two people around whom the legend was constructed. I did not come to this view due to any careful analysis of the evidence, but simply from knowing that stories do not randomly pop out of history without a cause. I do not think this belief prevented me from being open-minded while researching, but of course you will have to judge for yourself Part Two: The evidence In Part Two Breyev examines the evidence: Chapter III :''In Part Two we will look at all the information concerning the Arnmods that has been recorded over the years. Two main kinds of evidence exist; the tangible, or direct evidence, such as letters, diary entries etc. and the intangible or indirect evidence, such as oral stories whose clear purpose is to entertain, not to inform. Although the latter may seem wholly fictional, or if not, unreliable to the point of being useless, most of the evidence falls into this category, so we cannot afford to cast it aside. Chapter IV In Chapter Four Breyev first asks what the direct evidence can tell us about the Arnmods. :The lack of concrete information about the Arnmods both frustrates and tantalises historians. Consider: what other Lovians have been so famous, yet had so little written about them? None. '' :''First of all, a list of all of this kind of evidence: :* The diary of Richard Cole, who was supposedly a close friend of the Arnmods. The diary spans the period between 1893 and 1922; the Anrmods are frequently mentioned. Bradly-Lashawn speculates that the diary was in fact an enormous hoax. :* Letters from three Founding Fathers (Lisa Miller, Ole Nielsen,and George Lincoln) who were on the ship where the Arnmods were discovered. All three mention the discovery. Lincoln's version of events is considered the most reliable, as the other two often contradict themselves and each other. He writes: ::: On the morning of the 18th, we found two young children, both male, on the deck of the ''Kidwelly. ''Naturally, we were very surprised, as we believed ourselves to be the only people for twenty miles around, and many of the crew began to suggest they could have been left by the natives of the island. However, others were more skeptic, and denied this could be so, as in our explorations we had found no evidence of human habitation. It has created a perfect storm of controversy among us. Miss Miller has taken upon herself the duty of caring for the infants. It was reported to me that the children were endowed with an extra digit on each hand and foot, but the surgeon had removed them before I could verify this. ::: Unfortunately a rumor has arisen concerning Miss Miller's true relation to the children; she was possibly over-eager in her clamour to care for the children. It is true she has stayed in her bunk for the last few days due to illness. ::: The children have been named John and Robert Arnmod. See further * Arnmod mysteries * Arnmod brothers * George Arnmod * Robert Arnmod * Semyon Breyev Category:Book